


Transformation Café

by DemonDaddy



Series: GM's Tales of Pleasure and Magic [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, F/M, Gags, Large Cast, Magic, Stereotypes, Transformation, cartoon antics, clothing change, fairy godmother - Freeform, mental change, physical change, power of suggestion, puns, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: GM is out with one of her newest godchildren and she finds herself wildly addicted to his personality, particularly his imagination. They go to a cafe and turn the place upside down together. However, despite all of her magical tricks, Brent doesn't seem interested in actually sleeping with any of her creations. She plans to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece commissioned by a private client.

 

Brent wasn't like the other godsons GM had entertained in the past. He was more creative, more versatile, and more insatiable. Normally GM flew off when her charges were sexually fulfilled, but since Brent had yet to be satisfied it gave her a good excuse to hang around with the young stud. She had to admit, if only to herself, she had a bit of a personal interest too. However, that was irrelevant for the time being. They were out to do something fun, something GM didn't get to do often. It could never be said Brent thought small.

They entered the Starbucks together with the intention of a public display, a group game. They entered the shop with a third, a busty black woman. Her name was Maddy and she had already been changed. Her chest bounced almost as if her shirt were stuffed with two oversized water balloons. She wiggled when she walked to make them sway more. She carried her self-satisfaction visually. She hung on Brent's arm as they came inside. The two had finished up a while ago and the act had only made Brent needier. GM was excited to create more caricatures like the bobble-breasted babe.

The fairy flew up to the counter as if she intended to order. No one thought anything of the sight for GM had already cast a simple never-you-mind spell. So no one would question too much of what was to come.

“What can I get you?” A cute Asian barista strolled up to the counter and greeted the trio with a smile. She wore her shoulder-length black hair in a simple ponytail and her work smock and button-up were cute, if not entirely flattering.

“Looks like you got a lot of tasty treats around here to choose from,” GM said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“What you want, baby?” Maddy leaned on Brent's arm and her breasts nearly swallowed it. She pulled back and reached her hand down between them and pulled out a large coin purse. “I got some money right here. You can have anythang you want. But you got all the chocolate you need over here so I can't imagine you've got a sweet tooth these can't sate.” She squashed her breasts between her palms and pushed them forward, despite the fact that they were already highly visible in her trembling thin white belly-shirt. The skirt she wore was equally revealing.  

Even given her appearance Brent more or less ignored her. His gaze was on the barista and GM already knew what he was hungry for.

“So...” GM swung around the long black dildo that was her fairy wand, it wobbled in a circle and drifted to one side, its heavy head tugged it slightly sideways. “What's it gonna be?”

Brent licked his lips and considered. “Mail-order bride speech, hentai horny, anime slut schoolgirl.”

“I love the way you think,” GM purred. She waved her wand and her own clothes changed so her hair rolled into a braid and her busty chest bounced in a serafuku shirt. “But, senpai? Are you sure it's what you want? Another girl? I mean, if that's what you want there are others. Such as-”

“It's what I want,” Brent confirmed with a chuckle. He didn't take GM's silly games seriously, the peppy older lady was always snide and sassy so he didn't read anything into her games.

GM rolled her eyes but spun her dildo wand around and the patient barista began to vibrate like a cellphone set to silent. As she shook her visage blurred and the rush of color that was her clothing began to shiver and change from green and white to pink and blue. When she stopped shaking her hair was divided into two pigtails that cascaded down her new, bright school-girl uniform.       Of course it was more like a teenage boy's fantasy of a schoolgirl uniform. The top cut off just before the girl's midriff and the skirt was hyper short–to permit for easy panty-shots of course.

The girl bounced around the side of the counter so she could cling to Brent's arm. “Oh, such pretty man. Me love you long time!” On the inside the unawareness had worn off and the girl was fully grasping the situation. However she couldn't understand her behavior or instincts even as they started to sink in and change her very core. She had to say these things, think these things. She tried to resist, but words kept pouring out of her, muddled and broken like a stereotype. “Oh, big strong American! You fucky? You want sucky-sucky?” She gazed up at Brent with wide eyes, they were sparkling with unrealistic magic.

“You gonna fuck this twiggy? If so you should have some condoms,” Maddy chimed in. She reached between her tits and they bounced and swayed from one side to the other as she rooted. She pushed her hand in to the wrist, then all the way to the elbow. Her face contorted as she rooted around, the clatter of pots and pans could be heard within her top. Then she pulled the limb free and held out a purple condom to Brent. “Here, baby.”

“So you like?” GM asked.

“She's perfect,” Brent said with a grin. “Hey, Sakura, get me a coffee?” He dubbed the girl with his fantasy name and sent her on a quest.

“Oh! I coffee for sexy American!” She sprinted over to the coffee counter and bent over to fetch fresh beans. On the way down she flashed her white panties that displayed little strawberries as the print. Her little ass was small, but plush and perfectly round and her mound was almost obscenely well-defined in her garbs.

Brent ogled and GM sighed. “Senpai will never notice me,” she lamented.

They both watched as Sakura, so she was now called, prepared the coffee amid a flash of bubbles and sparkles that seemed to bloom with her every motion. When she was done she turned sharply with the coffee in her hand and flashed a peace-sign pose and winked. “Yata!” She declared her victory before handing the beverage over Brent.

“Good girl,” Brent praised.

Sakura giggled. “Sensei big love! You fucky? You likey?” She pressed her small breasts between her arms and wiggled from side to side.

“Me likey,” Brent laughed.

GM was getting bored of this shtick already. At least Maddy was good for a giggle, this was already cheap and GM liked using her magic more than watching silly stunts for too long. Besides, as happy as pleasing Brent made her, there was the tiniest bit of jealousy in her. “So you gonna fuck her, senpaaaaai?”

“I told you that we came for something big.” Brent glanced around at the patrons of the cafe, none of them paid them any mind, each person was still tending to their own affairs as if a fairy hadn't just come in and turned a girl into a character. He inspected them and pointed to a woman sipping on a mochachino. She wore a simple red dress and her long legs were bare and attractive. “She's all leg. I bet she can can-can.”

“Maybe, but she ain't got these cans!” Maddy shook her massive titties and they made a noise like a sword cutting through air.

GM's eyes lit up at the new idea. “I never should have doubted you!”

She wiggled her hips and her short little schoolgirl skirt slid down her legs. Beneath it a puffy purple gown took shape. She threw off the top like she was tossing a robe and spun across the cafe, her rainbow wings fluttering. Her hair was tied up, pushed into place by the distilled fabric and she wore a choker, nets on her legs, and high-heels that glistened. She flew up onto an empty table and began to kick her legs. “When you think you can't, you'll find you can-can! Everyone can can can!” She ruffled her skirt between her hands, made a big display as she kicked to the left and right and sang. She was used to showing off, but nothing felt so good as having an audience and as she worked up the spell she had Brent captivated. “You can can-can too!” She kicked out her leg toward the sitting woman, flicked up her skirt to reveal she'd stuffed her wand into the front of her panties. The tip of the device shot out sparks like fireworks and shot the girl in the head.

They dripped down the target's body like streamers or that annoying, but sparkly Easter grass. In any case, when it fell away the woman was dressed the same as GM but her dress was red and black. She dropped her book and jumped up onto her own table. With a big smile on her face she stared out at Brent and began to dance, kicking back and forth and spinning in a perfect little tap with just the right amount of skirt shuffling and heels clicking. She was encircled by her own can-can music, like her presence emitted personal surround sound. GM decided to kick it up a notch by adding a couple back up dancers for the new star.

Brent clapped and GM could tell he was impressed but that it had only triggered his cravings. He was inspired now and just getting started.

This was likely why GM liked him so much. He had imagination were other boys lacked it. He had broad and varying tastes too that made her want to please him and he really made use of her magic. She was thrilled to see what else she'd get to do.

“Me dance! You see, you look!” Sakura jumped in front of Brent and swayed her hips to the left and then the right. Upbeat Japanese pop music began to play loudly over the can-can tune and the little Asian bounced on her heels. She held up her hands and started to waggled them from side to side. She pulled them across her face and spun and let her arms fall down, then rise back up. She grooved like she'd had it choreographed for months. “Neko, neko, kawaii! Kitty, Kitty dance! Cute neko, kawaii, dance!” She sang along to the music as she showed off for Brent's attention.

“Shiit, you think that's impressive?” Maddy started jiggling her breasts, twerking them to no beat in particular. “You don't need no fancy moves or dancey cat songs when you got these puppies!” She groped her chest and swung them round and round. Her hands could barely contain handfuls of her engorged chest.

The fairy could see Brent getting hard in his pants, the little strange game of foreplay was taking hold.

GM rolled her eyes and fluttered back to absorb Brent's line of vision. “I know the talent is demanding your attention but-” GM griped her choker and it turned into a tie. She straightened it against the shirt that suddenly appeared. Her dress became a suit and her hair was slicked back. “I'm your manager and I need to know what act to hire next.”

Brent licked his lips, obviously aroused by how GM was playing along like always. “How about some party girls?”

“Like, O.M.G! Great idea!”

GM tossed her wand into the air like a baton. It spun around and a blast of magic hit its owner first to instantly transform the sexy, busty broad into a tight t-shirt and booty-shorts wearing sorority girl. She caught her wand out of the air and used it to conjure up a red solo cup in her free hand. She tilted her wand over the lip of the cup and let it shoot out a clear, sparkling liquid.

She then strolled over to a nearby table full of college girls working on a project. They chatted among themselves and didn't seem to notice the woman even as she spoke to them. “Hey ladies,” she cooed. “Who is up for a drinking contest? Ditch the homework girls, let's crank it up!” She put cups of her special drink down were the girls' coffees had been and stood back to watch. The girls all reached for their drinks and downed them without noticing the change until it fizzled on their tongues with unusual flavors.

The sparkling pops caught some of their attention and pulled them from the lull of the never-you-mind enchantment. Unfortunately for the girls it was only enough to make them confused as their bodies and clothing started to change. The clothes they were wearing started to shift like the garments were alive. They squirmed and wiggled as they changed color and shape. Simple polos turned into crop-tops, jeans shrank into tight shorts and micro-mini skirts. One of the girl's straight hair popped into springy, playful curls around her face. Small breasts grew to bigger cup sizes, though Maddy still put them to shame. Their normal voices and attitudes turned to those of eager valley girl-style party chicks.

One of the young ladies stood and held her cup up with bravado. “To Brent, for throwing one hell of a party! YOLO!” Then she chugged back the rest of her drink in a single gulp.

The others stood to contribute to the toast.

Internally the customers struggled with what was happening to them, they tried to resist, but instinct guided them and the more they drank the less they remembered. The bubbles on their tongues were hypnotic and they erupted and took all constraint with them.

“We should, like, have a wet t-shirt contest!” One of the girls giggled and clapped her hands eagerly. She bounced in place and her tits jiggled in her too-tight belly shirt.

“I'll drink to that!” GM conjured up a barrel of booze and grabbed the hose. Several of the girls lined up in a row and the fairy began to spray the beer onto their white shirts. It soaked through the fabric and stained the color pale yellow brown. The wet material clung to skin and revealed bra-less breasts to the would-be judge.

The girls cooed and hollered as they were sprayed. “Look over here, Brent!”

“Like what you see?”

“Spray me harder!”

GM laughed and played along as she hosed the eager girls. Maddy stepped up after a moment and pushed her chest out. The fairy shrugged and sprayed her as well.

“Ya'll bitches got nothing on these titties, mkay?” Maddy bounced and her ginormous breasts nearly slapped her in the face and they sent drops of beer flying everywhere. “Fill in my clevage and we can all go swimming!”

“Who's the winner?” Some of the girls pleaded.

Brent smirked with amusement and clicked his tongue. “Well I just don't know girls. You're all so fucking sexy, I can't imagine just picking one. Tell you what, whoever can party hardest is the winner.”

“Oh, me wanty win-win!” Sakura bounced like a cheerleader and clapped along as she ran over to dance alongside the sorority babes when they started to blare music and dance. The can-can girl changed her pace to match the new beats.  

GM found herself revved up in the action. She felt sexy in her little shorts and started to gyrate her plump ass. “Yeah, baby! Let's party like it's 2099!” She picked up the beer hose again and pointed it at her mouth and began to slug straight from the tap. Some of the other girls gathered around to cheer her on.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” The chant rose up and only made GM's excitement grow. The only thing better than making magic happen was being part of it herself. She couldn't get drunk on the booze-only fairy brew could do that to her-but it made her nerves ache and the thrill of the act, playing in character, that was what really got her tipsy.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brent laughing, clapping, and cheering along. It made her feel powerful. She drank down a fourth of the barrel before she pulled off with a wet pop.

“Let's mess this place up! What can I do for you now, boss?” GM giggled and flew over to cling to Brent's shoulders. They were thick and rugged under her fingers. She'd had stronger godboys and weaker ones too, but Brent's body was just right.

“That girl over there looks like she's missing out on the party.” Brent gestured to a mousy redhead with a ponytail in the corner of the shop. She was tucked away from the crowds and action. GM could tell the girl had a nice little body, but it was hidden beneath an oversized sweatshirt and baggy jeans. She wore big glasses with plastic frames and seemed consumed by something on her laptop despite the noise around her. “Know who she reminds me of? Jessica Rabbit.”

GM's eyes got big. “Clever!” She pulled her wand from her pocket and with one arm still swung around Brent's shoulders she began to speak into it. It amplified her voice like a microphone so she could be heard over all the hullabaloo. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tonight we have a very special guest. All the way from Calcutta, the mistress of the night, the madame of the melody, the one and only, Maiden Red!”

A spotlight fell on the girl in the corner and she stood up slowly on cue. At first she looked confused, like she wasn't quite sure where she was. Then the magic kicked in and she reached up to to pull her glasses from her face. Her voice slipped out and instead of whatever raspy thing it might have been, it came out smooth and buttery, an alto a la Lana Del Ray.

“ _They used to say...”_ She pulled out the tie bounding her hair and it tumbled to her shoulders, wavy and thick like it had just been styled. “ _I'm just a girl, but...”_ She ran her hands down her sides and her frumpy attire tightened to her body and shimmered into a red cocktail dress with a slit up the side and long red gloves covered her up to the elbows. Her tennis shoes morphed into high heels as she strutted across the floor and the spotlight followed. _“I'm more of a woman these days.”_ She drawled out the last syllable and shimmied her hands down her hips and lower to her ankles. Her hair fell over her eyes and when she rose back up her face was painted like a china doll and the wave of her hair shielded a part of her face in sexy mystery. The tempo to the music picked up a little and she started to sway her hips from side to side. She stalked to the center of the cafe where a microphone had appeared and began to sing at full force. “ _Everyday of my life, I've know trouble and strife. I've watched the world go by with nothing to say, but I'm more of a woman these days.”_

Her gloved hands caressed the stem and peak of the microphone as she crooned her soulful words out for all to hear.

“I've really out done myself,” GM said. “Whoo, is it getting hot in here or is it just her?” She pulled teasingly at her collar and began to pant. “I-I think her music is taking me over. It-it makes me wanna-” She unbuttoned the top of her collar and slid forward on her knees and gazed up at the redhead as if she were on a stage. GM reared her head back and her lips became the long muzzle of a wolf. “Hooooooowl!” She kicked her leg–suddenly a paw–against the floor and her heart lunged forward, tried to beat right out of her chest as she watched the other woman sing.

Her eyes pounded forward in the shape of cartoon hearts and she let out another holler. “Doesn't she just make you want to cry to the moon?” GM turned her wolf head to her godson and let her long tongue roll out as she panted.

Brent laughed at the Tex Avery display and applauded the newest presentation. “You've really have outdone yourself.” He reached down, not in any sort of attempt to obscure his behavior, and adjusted his prick in his pants. He was rock solid.

GM was thrilled and impressed. Brent had gotten off loads with Maddy and the fairy had scarcely thought he'd be full salute again so quick. It was just further proof that her magic was well-used. He honestly got a kick out of it.

The sight of his fidgeting made her let out another long howl and she let him think it was for whoever he wanted. She thought to suggest something new, or try to prompt him into fucking the Jessica Rabbit expy, but a loud scream interrupted her thoughts and startled her back to her true form. Her eyes shot across the room to where a little blond girl with pigtails was screaming at her mother over a muffin.

“But I want it, mommy!” The little girl reached out her small hands in a grab for the sweet.

Her mother held it aloft. “I told you Cindy, no sweet stuff today. Drink your milk.”

They were, as the spell demanded, in their own little world. However it was quite out of place in the midst of all that was happening. Girls were spilling beer all over each other and making out on tables, Sakura was in the corner writing an incoherent letter to her dead mother about her adventure so far, Maddy was spinning her breasts around like hypnotic pendulums in a bid for the attention of the cafe's male patrons, and Red was singing the blues. It was hardly a time for typical tantrums.

“That kind of kills the mood,” Brent confessed. Then he snapped his fingers. “Let's make her part of the fun.”

GM lifted her eyebrow wearily. Oh, the things she could say.

“Don't look at me like that. Nothing kinky. Just make her a queen. So her mom will give her the muffin.” Brent held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

GM wanted to mock him, tease him about it, she really did. But when she thought about what a fun idea it was she didn't want to wreck it. She did a little curtsy, waved her wand about like a true showman of a fairy godmother, and blasted the girl with pink sparkles.

The explosion erupted like a firework and when the blinding light fell away the girl was adorned in a radiant pink ballgown and she wore a gold crown on her blond head.

“Peasant!” She shouted as though she were indeed regal. She sat atop her chair like a throne and glowered until her mother fell to her knees. “I demand an offering!”

The woman held up the muffin with both hands and kept her head low. “Of course, your highness.”

GM watched the girl receive her sought after muffin. Then the fairy turned back to Brent, she was suddenly sporting overalls, and held her dildo over her shoulder, cupped to the end of it was the base of a plunger. “So, chief, what should I conjure next? Some coins? Some 'shrooms for the kid maybe?”

Brent shrugged. “Nothing like that. Actually I got distracted by that girl over there. She's cute, right?”

A nondescript girl sat at a nondescript table. She wore a basic black t-shirt over her huge hits and plump stomach and a long, almost nun-like skirt. She seemed to be working on something, but she looked a touch bored. She had mid-length black hair and a bit of an overbite.

GM eyed her skeptically. “She's a little bigger than you usually like.” The fairy swung her dildo wand about thoughtfully. “Want me to slim her down and sexy her up?”

“I have a different idea,” Brent said. Then he walked right past several of his other toys and right up to the girl's table.

GM was slightly taken off guard. Normally unpredictable was hot but this was getting almost odd. She couldn't help but spare the lounge singer another glance. The redhead was singing something else now, but she was no less sultry. It seemed like a bit of a waste not to see Brent fuck her. GM reminded herself she had chosen to stick around for a good reason and this was sure to have worthwhile payoff. She sighed and floated over, too lazy to use her legs.

When she got there Brent was already talking to the girl. It was another turn of events, but it wasn't too surprising that he was getting more eager to participate as his erection increased.

“Such great tits,” he said in praise. “You must be very proud of them.”

The chubby girl looked caught off guard. His direct contact was fizzling out GM's simple spell. “I'm sorry?”

“What are you working on?”

She looked between the young man and the milf of a fairy beside him. The girl could sense there was something odd about GM, she just couldn't put her finger on it. “An essay. It's about musical history. The twenties to be precise.” The girl had a bit of a lisp that caused GM to roll her eyes. Clearly Brent was looking forward to a caterpillar to butterfly scene.

“Interesting,” he said flirtatiously. “What's your name?”

“Tracy,” said the girl warily.

“Nice to meet you. Have you ever sucked a dick, Tracy?”

“Excuse me?”

GM lifted an eyebrow and tapped her foot. “So what are we doing here, stud? Because my spell won't hold her down much longer if you keep creeping.”

Brent ignored GM. “Tracy, I bet the twenties would suit you. Can I try something?”

“Um...” Tracy fidgeted in her seat. Concerned she would get away, GM hit her with a small burst of magic so she'd slip under any suggestion Brent made. “Okay, I guess.”

Brent grinned. GM expected him to make his request for the girl, but instead he asked for something direct. “GM, I want scissors. Magic ones so I can do a good job.”

           The fairy was confused but she obliged and let her dildo squirt out a pair of choppers.

Brent took the utensils and came around behind Tracy. He took the dark hair into his hands and began to cut in careful lines. Slowly, inch by inch so he could enjoy the job, he shaped her hair into a bob. His breathing grew heavier with each snip of the scissors, with each bit closer she grew to her new self.

When GM realized what was happening she started to fan herself. Then she reached out, grabbed Maddy, pulled the woman over, and shoved a hand into her huge, dark cleavage. The fairy rooted around between the jiggling flesh for a moment until she pulled out a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes with the cloth and sighed dramatically. “My little boy is growing up and being part of the transformations!”

“I think you're starting to look like a regular flapper girl now,” Brent said.

Tracy still didn't seem completely sure. “I don't know. I'm really just supposed to be studying.”

“Maybe you just need a little something to drink to loosen you up.” Brent snapped his fingers.

GM noted if he were any other godson that attitude would get him a swipe upside the head. However, he wasn't just anyone so she let it slide. She knew what he was getting at. After all, she could still sense his deepest desires. She spun her wand in a halfhearted circle to summon a martini. It held a green liquor designed special by the fairy. She handed it over. “Here you go, master. Should I fetch your slippers while I'm at it?”

Brent once more ignored GM's sass and gave the glass to Tracy. The girl took it and drank it down. She drank slowly at first, like she still wasn't sure if it was safe, but as the dizziness of the drug set in she drank faster, until the glass was gone. She held up the empty vial and giggled. “Another?”

Brent smiled devilishly and the game then became fill-the-cup. GM sighed with boredom as she tipped her dildo into the glass and filled it over and over. All around her were marvelous symbols of humor and sexuality, real spectacles of magic, and she was getting a girl to slowly drink her way into something the fairy could poof her into within a second. It was the process she supposed. Some boys sometimes just liked the process. They liked to see the slow shift of curves as she took shape, liked to watch the clothes melt away before new ones came in their place.

With Tracy it was a silver flapper dress. She was naked only an instant, her chubby curves exposed, before the dress appeared out of nowhere. It cinched in her waist as though she were sporting an invisible corset. It pushed up her naturally huge breasts. By the fifth drink Tracy was giggling and slurring, her mind lost to the character. She stood and wobbled on her new silver heels.

“I'ma need another drink, fella,” she purred. Even with her taught new shape her hips, breasts, and stomach jiggled as she lobbied from one foot to the next.

At Brent's behest, GM conjured two martinis into the girl's hands. These would never run out. They sloshed as she stumbled forward and pressed her face in close to Brent's.

“So, studly, we doing this shindig or what?” She was giddy, high on sexual need, just like Brent wanted.

But the young man denied her, though he granted her the game of a drawling twenties detective accent to play along. “Go have some fun, sweetheart. I have other matters to attend to.”

Tracy huffed, then shrugged and sashayed drunkenly over to the chorus girls. “Kick those legs up higher, ladies! This isn't rehearsal!” She kicked her own thick legs out, but her unbalanced nature made her sway from side to side on her foot.

The cancan girls giggled and kicked up their long legs, unperturbed. Their flouncy skirts flipped time and again since the dancers never grew tired and their slender, powerful legs never grew weak.

“She's great,” Brent laughed. Some of the tension eased from his godmother then.

“Well, I mean, I can't take all the credit but I do-” GM feigned modesty and began to fan herself with her wand until the dido sprouted into a giant fan that covered most of her from sight. “ _Got a little motto. Always sees me through. When you're good to GodMama..._ ” She snapped the fan closed to show off her gold flapper gown. It hugged her large hips exquisitely and threatened to reveal what was hidden below in the trap of her fishnet stockings. “ _GodMama's good to you!_ ”

Brent smirked. “Well, GodMamma, I have another idea.”

GM's bravado fell a bit. “What? You mean you aren't going to fuck miss outdated USA?”

“Not just now,” Brent laughed. Then he seemed to consider her words. “But a beauty queen is a good idea too!”

GM sighed and haphazardly pointed her wand-no longer a fan-into the cafe. It blasted a white splash and covered a young college guy in sticky white ink. By the time it dripped off he was a hot, busty, supermodel with a tiara, roses, and a sash. He-or she as it were-started to wave with a cupped hand to the uncaring clusterfuck the cafe had slowly become.

Brent disregarded GM's clear annoyance as her typical flair. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad. Actually there is a waitress busing tables.” He pointed to a slender blond wiping down empty tables. She didn't have much tit or ass to speak of, but she was pretty enough and tall to boot. “I bet she always wanted to be a movie star. Want to help her out?”

GM bit her lower lip. She just couldn't stay mad at him! Her eagerness returned as swiftly as it had gone. “What kind? Are we talking classy like Hepburn?” GM pointed her wand at her self and a little flurry of magic placed her in an exact replica of Audrey's outfit in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , complete with long-brimmed black hat and a cigarette in a holder. She took a long drag and puffed it into a dramatic heart in the air. Then she grinned and spun it so it reshaped into her wand. She hit herself again and this time she was in a blond wig and a white iconic dress. A wind blew in from nowhere and she clasped helplessly at the gown. She pitched up her voice when she spoke again. “Sultry innocent like Monroe?”

The wand waved again and this time she wore a red gown and her hair toppled over one shoulder. She pressed the back of a hand to her forehead and swayed as though she were dizzy. Her voice came out a whisper. “Or a tragic beauty like Kidman? Or! Maybe a spunky modern star like Lawrence?” She shook off the swoon and pretended to line up her dildo wand like it was the arrow in a bow. When it shot she became wrapped in leather with a braid falling down her back. “Which one?”

“Oh, Sakura good shiny big star, most big!” The peppy girl bounded over at the end of GM's display and started to bounce again like there were springs in her feet. “Sakura always big movie dream most honorable Brent-sama. Please sexy acty?” Her large eyes sparkled and she wiggled her hips back and forth.

Brent once more squeezed his junk through his trousers to keep from blowing off at everything enticing around him. “Glitz and glam. Big sunglasses, a hat, PDA, snooty, the works.”

“Ah, a little more _Sunset Boulevard,_ minus the aging and obscurity.” GM stuck her tongue out and used her fingers to create a fake box around the target like a mock director. “That's right baby, smile for me, real pretty. One more second and boom! Got the shot!” She pointed her wand and let it rip. It blasted the girl and turned her into exactly what Brent required, a feather-boa wearing, orders shouting primadonna.

Once again Brent showed no interest in fucking the girl but before he could be reprimanded the little girl across the room let herself be heard again.

“I seek entertainment!” She kicked her cute feet and looked about for someone to appease her. Her mother and father both began dancing but she huffed and pouted. She stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms. “No! I want a clown!”

“Hmm, what do you say, Duke Brent? Shall we bring the Queen an offering?”

“Well, she is royalty,” Brent said.

GM ripped away her Katniss disguise and revealed a red and white striped suit with a tall top-hat. She spoke into her dildo like a microphone. “Come one, come all. Gather round to see the wonders Circ de Sizzle has to offer.” As she spoke she moved closer to where the little girl sat. She moved fluid and dramatically with a spotlight cast over her. The lighting in the cafe was becoming erratic between the flashes of showgirls and the spotlights of distinct performers. “Well hello there, your majesty. I hear you're in want of a clown?”

The little queen bounced in her seat, her dress ruffled and shifted across her tiny legs and she stared up with adorable eagerness. “Yes! I want a clown! A juggling clown with pretty clothes!”

GM smiled. It was always fun to see a little girl with creative aspirations. It reminded her of herself. “So you wish it, so shall it be,” said the ringleader fairy.

She waved her wand toward another patron of the cafe. They were sipping away on their coffee when the magic hit them. It made them spill their coffee and the fluid fell onto them, but then it moved like it was alive. It soaked into their clothes and turned them dark brown. Then a corset formed and rainbow buttons bloomed like daisies down the front of it. A ruffled skirt took shape of the coffee before melting into a white satin. The coffee enthusiast reached for a napkin to wipe the splashes from their face and when they pulled the cloth away their face was radiantly white with bright red lips and black stars beneath each eye.

Their chair began to rumble and it morphed into a unicycle. It pushed the clown into the air and the final touches popped into place; a cheerful grin, rainbow balls in each hand, oversized puff-pigtails, and big tits to strain the corset. GM saw no harm in a double whammy, why not please two at once?

The sexy clown rolled forward on their unicycle and began to juggle expertly. Her breasts stayed perky in the tight corset and her short skirt swayed to and fro. Her long legs peddled the unicycle back and forth as she performed.

“Here for one night only, especially for the Queen of Caffeine, I present Juggo the Clown!” GM waved her gloved hand at the show and felt a rush of happiness when the little girl began to giggle and clap.

“Yay!” The little queen stood up on her chair to get a better look. GM couldn't help but admire her. It seemed Brent was enjoying the new addition as well and that gave GM a great idea.

“Say, I bet a queen like you has a real nice scepter.”

The girl looked to the fairy with curiosity. “No?”

GM gasped with mock surprise. “Really? A queen with no scepter? Well that simply won't do! I know! Here.” With a flick of the wrist GM summoned a fairy princess wand with a star at the top of a long, thin handle. She handed it to the girl with a bow. “For you. A magic scepter to make all your dreams come true. Now you can make your own entertainment.”

The queen's eyes grew wide and she squealed with joy. At once she pointed it at a man in the cafe. From the wand bursted pink glitter and purple light and ice-cream sprinkles. When the eruption faded a miniature elephant was left behind and the queen squealed again. “It's perfect! You have pleased me!”

“Glad to hear it,” GM said without her announcer voice. The girl wasn't listening anyway, she was now playing with her new wand to turn her daddy into various mammals.

“Cute, but maybe you could grant my desires now?” Brent looked smugly at GM. He was mostly teasing but she could see how part of him was truly a bit jealous even if he was enjoying the displays.

“Oh, of course! How could I have forgotten?” She shifted in a blue-cloak and widened her eyes like Cinderalla's fairy godmother. “What a scatterbrain I am! What can I bibbidi-bobbidi-boo for you?”

“See this milf?” He wandered behind a nearby woman and hovered his hands just above her shoulders. She didn't notice his presence without contact. The lady he was referring to was a dyed-blond forty-something. She was in great shape with probably fake knockers and a slim waist. She only had the slight hint of crows-feet beneath her make-up and she had the elegant jaw that only came with second puberty. She was reading a bad romance novel and nibbling her fake nails. She wore several rings and a thin necklace. “Doll her up for a big meeting with her husband's boss.”

GM spun around and now she wore a messy bun, tights, and a stylish sweater that barely covered her ass. She pulled on a measuring tape and measured the air around the woman willy-nilly. “Oh, yeah. We're gonna make ya look beautiful, hunny. Simply bea-u-ti-ful!” GM popped some gum then flicked her wand and the tablecloth slipped free of the table and wrapped around the milf. When it fell away she was still reading absently but she wore a sleek black gown, long white gloves, and triple the jewels. Her neck bore three different necklaces, each with a pendant bigger than the last. Every finger on her hand had a ring and both wrists had bracelets.

“Love it,” Brent groaned. “Now make her do a strip-tease. But keep the gloves and jewels. They're working for me.”

GM loved the way he sounded, how he was all but purring. She quickly wiggled her wiggly wand and the milf finally closed her book. She stood and turned to Brent and acknowledged him at last.

“Oh, Mr. Brent. I'd do anything to get my hubby that promotion.” She reached back and slowly unzipped her dress. “Anything.” She let the dress drip down her body to reveal lacy black panties and a matching bra.

“Show me what you've got,” Brent rumbled.

The milf clicked open the front snap on her bra and pealed it back to reveal those round, perky breasts. They were unnaturally lush and buoyant for a woman her age, but the jury was still out on their authenticity. Then she bent forward so her head was just inches from Brent's groin and she pulled her panties down her shapely thighs. She sat naked on the table and unfastened her ankle boots. She kicked them off one at a time and gave Brent come-hither eyes. She bared her neck and leaned back a bit on the table to show off all the dips and curves of her body. The jewels sat heavily against her chest between the gap of her breasts.

“She looks good enough to eat. Maybe we should get someone on that,” Brent said, enticed.

GM used her magic to shove her dildo wand in her ear where she wriggled it around like an ear-cleaner. She popped it out clean and turned her head sideways as if to hear better. “Say what? Are you telling me you don't plan to fuck this one either?”

“I don't want to fuck her right now,” Brent replied with a shrug. “She's not what I'm looking for.”

“Well maybe you might recall all the other toys I've made you. What about Ms. Rabbit?” GM gestured over to the singer who was playing out another ballad. They could only hear echoes of her voice because GM was filtering all the sound so they wouldn't go deaf in the ruckus, but her sexy tone could still be made out. Between every few lines she now took a drag of a long cigarette and blew wisps of smoke into the air to make her area appear like a smoky, old-time lounge. She looked radiant in her sparkly red gown and her hair teased her sensual neck. GM longed to see her charge fuck the masterpiece.

Brent just shrugged again, a gesture that was beginning to try the fairy's nerves. “I like what she's doing.”

GM licked her teeth to avoid saying something bitchy. “Fine. Well, what about Tracy? You seemed to take a liking to her.” She waved toward the other side of the room where the slightly plump flapper was telling rousing stories on the lap of a man sipping a latte. They laughed together and she stole a kiss, left lipstick smeared on his chin, before she guzzled down a bit more of her endless martinis.

“She's fun to watch too. Oh, I know, let's make a dragon!” Brent distracted himself with yet another idea.

GM puffed up her cheeks and blew out a long breath. “Okay. Alright. We'll play your way. A dragon it is!”

She spun around in a circle and covered her eyes. “Who's it gonna be?” She shot off her wand into the crowd of yet unchanged folks and let the blast fall as it pleased.

It struck a brunette who seemed to be gossiping with her sisters. She stopped in mid sentence and unleashed a sexy roar. She crawled up on the table like an animal and her canines grew longer and the rest of her teeth grew sharp. Her legs grew claws that bursted from her expensive Ugg boots. Her front talons scraped the table and her eyes glowed yellow. Scales grew up to her elbows and knees and ripped apart the cloth in the way. Her shirt morphed into a scaled mane and wings ripped from her back to rid her of the rest of what she wore. She scraped at the table in a half-monster state. She was scaled across the breasts and belly, some places womanly and others beastly. With her transformation complete, she launched into the air and flew against the ceiling of the cafe.

GM pointed up with her wand, which now held on a long hilt. She herself was hilariously adorned in a fake beard full of braids and oversized travel garbs. “It's the great dragon! It holds hot gems in its keep! We must bring it down and spear it!”

The dragon ignored the ruckus and merely hovered before setting her sights on the bejeweled milf.

She roared and soared down. She pinned the older woman to the table and began to caress the jewels she wore.

“Oh, Mr. Brent! Your secretary is so frisky!” The milf cried out happily. She started to run her gloved hands down the creature's back. The gloves tickled and seemed to soothe the beast.

“Jewels,” the dragon hissed. She leaned in to lick at the ruby dangling from one of the necklaces.

“Yes,” the milf hummed. “I have more. Would you like to find them?” She dragged one of her silky hands down her own body, shivered under the feeling of the fabric and how it made her nipple stand on end.

The dragon was overwhelmingly interested and began to feel up the milf in search of treasure.

Brent watched with rapt attention as he groped his groin. GM on the other hand grew bored after only a minute or two and turned her attention to a group of forsaken ladies at the cafe for some kind of book club. “How did I miss you?” she pondered.

She turned back to normal and left her godson to his devices for the moment and walked over and around the table. It had a broad selection of girls, some slender, some plump, all with decent hair and clothes. None of them particularly stood out as they chatted inanely about a book they did not fully understand. GM rubbed her chin and pondered. “What you ladies need is to be on the same page. A little synchronicity could go a long way.”

She waved her wand and put them all in nun robes. They continued on, unaffected. GM tilted her head from side to side until she finally sneered. “Nah.” She blasted them again and made them all school girls.

Sakura bounced over and posed near them with her hand up in a peace sign and her boobs pushed forward and snapped a selfie with a cellphone she'd discovered. “Very pretty picture very much, yes thank you! Honorable Brent-sama want much fucky fucky!”

Once the Asian was gone GM scoffed and waved her wand again like she was wiping a chalkboard clean. The gesture left the women all nude as they discussed the deeper meaning of the closet scene from their tome.

She watched them chat for a moment in the buff and giggled to herself. Then an idea came to her. “Showgirls!” They were one of GM's personal favorite costumes and she didn't think she'd ever tire of them. She wiggled her wand and all of the women received huge headdresses, each in a different color of the rainbow, matching bespectacled bras and panties, and netted tights with sparkly heels. GM dropped a spotlight and some conga music on them and let them wake up from their riveted reality.

The women stood in harmony with big smiles on their faces. They put their hands on their hips and began to sashay to the rhythm they'd been given. They moved in single file to an open space and began to dance like they'd been training for this performance for years.

GM had a moment of self-satisfaction before she was summoned back by Brent for more orders.

The game went on like this for a while, mermaids here, hookers there, Russian doms everywhere. It was fun for a while but each successive transformation made GM a little more restless. Her mind kept bothering her, telling her there were better ways to use her powers, that Brent was using them but not enjoying them properly.

Soon, the once peaceful cafe had become a zoo, complete with tigers and clowns and cotton candy all whipped up by GM's little helper. GM was amused by it all, but at long last she grew weary and finally let herself accept what she'd known all along. Brent wasn't picking anything to take out his need on because he didn't have the perfect object of desire. But it wasn't the product that mattered, it was the source. GM knew what the little boy needed to choose to get his thrills.

Brent was panting but he looked a touch frustrated. “Maybe a cowgirl and indian? Or a firefighter?”

GM sighed and shook her head and placed a hand on Brent's shoulder to turn him toward her. “Brent, baby. There's something I've been wanting to tell you all day and I think the time has come.”    She took a deep breath and a spotlight fell on her. “Anything I can make them, I could be better. I could be anything better than them.” She tapped herself with her wand so she turned into a sexy nurse with an old-time cap with a cross and a nearly plastic, tight, white micro dress. Her wand was temporarily a giant syringe. “I can be a nurse, check your blood pressure of course.” She strutted over and pressed two fingers to his throat. “One..two..or!” She poofed herself again and from a waft of smoke she emerged in tight black spandex with her breasts bared and a whip in hand. She cracked the whip against the ground, but swiped it past his hip on the way down. “I could be a femme fatale, real ace. Spank you, whip you, put you in your place.” She gripped him by the hair and saw how the blood rushed to his face when she pulled hard and pushed him to his knees. She kept him down with a heel on his shoulder, then laughed and changed again.

Her wand became a whisk and she wore a chef's hat and an apron and nothing else. He could see up the apron but her thick thigh shielded her pussy from view so the sight was little more than a tease. “Or I could bake! Make you a delicious. Steamy. Cake.” She let frosting drip from her whisk onto his shoulder.

“Gee, GM. I'm starting to think you're coming on to me,” Brent said. He swallowed down a lump in his throat at the sudden spike of arousal he felt.

There it was, the look she'd been waiting for. The unfiltered raw need. She should have done this sooner. She felt the familiar tingle of her own arousal, but for once she thought it might get directly sated by her charge. She finally took her foot off his shoulder and dropped the rhyme. “Or if you want something even sweeter-” She held the whisk over her head and it started to ooze sticky frosting down her body. It dripped into the crack of her ass, covered her cheeks, filled up the waves of her hair, completely covered her from head to toe.

She stood in the sticky cocoon for a long moment before it was cracked open by a giant yellow hoop skirt. When she emerged she was the perfect picture of Belle, with yellow gown, long gloves, tidied hair and necklace. She spun around and around the floor, danced with an invisible partner.

“I could be a princess! Like what you imagined as a child.” She came close and pressed a finger to Brent's lips. He still knelt on the floor, too stunned to rise. “Except nastier, I expect.”

“I was never really in to Belle,” Brent teased.

GM made a face of disapproval then shrugged. “Her tale is as old as time anyways. But you know, it doesn't have to be that one.” She spun around until her dress pulled in around her legs and became a fin. She floated gracefully down to sit with him. Her hair flowed long and fluffy over her face and shoulders. The purple shell bra on her jugs could barely contain them. “You can try to find my red sea and part it instead.”

“You look like someone's mom cosplaying,” he laughed. “Not that it's a bad thing.”

“Well screw the classics. We could be hunters!” The sounds of gunshots filled the air and Brent looked around alarmed, when he looked back GM was standing again. This time she wore a sexy high ponytail, brown booty shorts, a white belly shirt with a brown jacket over top. A brimmed hat adorned her head. Her wand was now a giant dildo gun. She swiveled to the left and then the right and prowled from side to side as if stalking prey. “We could tour the jungles, the savanna, hunt down some prey.” She turned to Brent with a cheeky smile. “Or you could just take me down, _The Most Dangerous Game_ style, but sexier.”

“You know I don't like to work too hard for my feedings,” Brent said. He liked how dangerous she looked though, like she could shoot off a load from her gun at anytime and have no remorse about it.

“Right, well then. Let's play cops and robbers instead.” She threw her gun into the air and came back down smaller, but the barrel was still the crown of the plastic cock. When she caught it her clothing had changed. She wore blue shorts and a too-small blue top with a badge on her right tit. She completed the look with a police cap and handcuffs dangling from her hips. “You've been a bad boy. I've got you on over a hundred counts of magic abuse, and one count of stealing my heart. Time to serve your time.”

She stalked around him, her sharp black boots clicked against the floor with each step and even with her playful tone still in place she seemed strict and in control. She came up behind him, bent down, gripped his arms, and cuffed his hands above his head.

He squirmed in place. “Hey, these are real!” He laughed but she could hear his nerves below the words. “Not sure if I want to screw the law.”

GM felt a little spike of rebellion rise up in her. Now she knew he was full of shit. She could practically taste how much this was turning him on, she could feel how his desire meters were going insane because they were making her feel insane. It was time for a little tough love.

“Doesn't matter what you want, you're a crook. You have to pay.” She walked back around and pushed him onto his back on the cafe floor. She walked over him so her legs were spread to either side of him and she stood above looking down at his flushed face. “I sentence you to hard community service. Oh and I'm the community.”

She pulled her shorts and panties down to her knees and for the first time Brent could see her pussy and ass in full. Her lips were parted just above him and he could see everything through the neatly trimmed path of her pubic hair. She was only lightly furred, a sign of her maturity but high standards of beauty. Her cunt was pink and glistening. She ran two fingers between the slit and rolled them up and down. GM couldn't contain a moan. This was taboo, almost too hot to bare. She touched herself all the time and was frequently voyeuristic, but she rarely toyed with godkids, it just wasn't permitted in the handbook. The other fairy's would shun her if they knew, but screw those hypocritical bitches. GM was going to have fun.

She reached down with her free hand and yanked him up like he weighed nothing. Then she let him float there while she undid his pants.

“Are you really going to do this?” Brent sounded eager, not displeased, and he fidgeted under her touch like he was about to bust a nut.

“I told you, you have to be punished.” GM unzipped his pants and reached in to brandish his cock through the opening of his fly. It was rock hard, red at the crown, and drooling. It made the fairy nearly wet in her own hand. This whole day had been crazy foreplay and she was ready to go all night. She started to stroke his cock. With each upward tug she lifted them higher into the air with her magic and wings. Soon they were flying in the middle of the cafe and she was moving to straddle him properly. She sank down and let his cock rub against her slit.

“I didn't think I could ask for this,” Brent confessed. He wanted to reach up and start touching but the cuffs kept him in check. All around him the sights and sounds of the cafe put him on edge. The beautiful fairy above him might have been enough on her own, but he could still hear the clashing sounds of jazz singing, twenties pop, blues, party music. He could still see glimpses out of the corner of his eyes of Maddy doing shots from between her own huge tits while the dragon went down on the heavily jeweled milf. He had made quite the kinky mess and his pride was making both of his heads swell.

GM was just as thrilled but her focus was entirely on his meaty cock as she finally lined it up and slid it inside. The ridges throbbed as they glided into her tight cavern. The slick sounds filled her ears with each inch deeper his cock sloshed inward. It felt so good, so hot. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so starved for cock and she started to wonder if the boy had a magic trick of his own, but this had to be hypnotism making her feel like she was starving for it. When he thrusted his hips, he slammed deep, all the way inside and her eyes blew out wide from the sudden pressure of being stretched. “Fuck, yes! Naughty boy!”

Brent groaned. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and he tried to shift but her weight was in control. He felt trapped in the suffocating heat of her pussy. The walls clenched and hugged him compellingly. He wondered if the size of her hips was why she was so soft inside. He made a note to wish for big bootied girls from then on. “Ride it, please, ride it!”

GM wasn't going to argue and she started to lift her hips and drop them down. Her ass jiggled with each landing and sloppy squelching poured out from between them with each wet pounding. She started out slow, then sped up and rode in a pattern. Her hands clutched at his belt and chest for support. His cock felt incredible railing her and she wanted to feel more. When she became annoyed with his clothes, she singed them away in a fire that only burned the cloth. Then he was nude in the air, writhing in the handcuffs.

She grinned down at him. GM could undo his entrapment, but she kind of liked it. “Beg me to uncuff you,” she moaned. Her fairy wings flapped harder with her excitement.

At first he wouldn't do it, but eventually the enchanting sway of her tits locked behind her top made him give in. “Fine! Please! Uncuff me!”

“Will you be a good boy?” Up and down, she swallowed his cock to the hilt. She could feel him shuddering all over as she squeezed his prick for all it was worth.

“God no,” he rasped.

“Promise?” GM wiggled her hips slower, more seductively to tease him. She dragged her cunt up the length and squished his crown repeatedly between her soaked lips.

“Yes!”

“Good. I want you nasty. Now-” She reached up and tapped the cuffs to make them vanish. Then she grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him close. Her skin turned green and antenna sprouted from her head. Soft, semi-translucent scales lined her body. “K-k-kiss me!”

Brent leaned up and the two embraced for their first shared kiss. Her lips were soft and cool and his were burning hot. They let their flesh meet and then their tongues danced around each other. For the moment, hers was long like a snake and she wrapped it all the way around his and still probed at the roof of his mouth to make him moan and drool.

When she pulled back at last he could barely breath but he pounded his cock faster and groped at her plush green hips. He loved the feeling of her skin under his palms and he could see the full nude scope of her alien body. It was another game of dress up and a hot one at that.

“Probe me deeper!” She cried out with each thrumming pulse of his hips and rode with her head tossed back. Her lush green tits bounced exposed and her navel glimmered with the scales she'd adorned.

“Only if you'll be a good girl,” he groaned.

GM looked down and panted between her parted lips. Despite her arousal, he could see the mischief in her gaze. Suddenly, she was rolling onto her back and he was in charge of pounding atop her. Brent gripped at her hips in a panic at first, but when he realized he wouldn't fall he started to pummel her from the new angle. He drew her legs up on his shoulders and plowed down. He could feel her walls swelling and squishing him inside, stroking each bit of his length tenderly, slickly.

It took him a dazed moment to realize she was screaming below him, both authentically and playfully, and she had changed appearance again. Now her fairy wings were white and feathery and she wore a sheer white blouse and nothing else. She had a halo circling above her head. “Oh, God! Punish me for my sins! I promise I'll be such a good girl from now on!”

The act turned him on and he started to rock her harder until her wand fell from her grasp and hit the floor. When it landed it began to shoot off and hit all the remaining civilians around them and some of their pet projects too.

Sakura got struck and suddenly had a blade with which to battle the giant fighting robot that was made of a table. She let her new sword glint between her eyes as she held it up to the fluorescent lighting. “Fucky nu nu must retain honor. Much honor for Sakura-chan desu!” She lunged forward and began the battle which was mostly metal striking metal and her skirt flying up repeatedly to reveal her panties.

It also hit a group of guys and turned them into nerdy fanboys that flocked between Sakura, Maddy and the drunk party girls, and the Madame Red. Most of them seemed to drool over the hot tunes of the lax lounge singer. She swished her hips a little and they all but creamed their trousers.

It changed a candyman giving out candy into a glutton who started eating it all up. Then it hit him again and morphed him into a man made of candy.

The wand kept shooting off at random while its owner got rammed above.

“This is kinky, but I know what suits me better,” GM moaned after a while. She flipped them again so she could ride his cock at her own speed, but she turned to reverse cowgirl him. She morphed into a devil instead of an angel. Red horns sprouted, her wings turned batty and red, and her top turned to leather and tightened around her bust. She let him caress her between the wings while he fucked her.

GM felt more hyped than ever before. Fucking him was like getting power straight from the tap. It was incredible and she could taste him drooling precum into her cunt. He was ready blow so she used her magic to help him hold back a little longer.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Tracy macked on a few dozen guys and spread her martini wealth around as she swaggered drunkenly past people and chairs being turned into balloon animals. The party girls were marching with the showgirls and cancan babes. Maddy was hugging Juggo to her breasts and the poor clown was almost being eaten alive by the tits. People and creatures were bowing to the child queen and virtually no one was paying the live action porno over their heads any mind.

They romped in the air together for what had to have been hours. She held him off with magic until he was whining and his nuts were trying to crawl inside him but couldn't for how swollen they were with his shot. She let him be on top to finish up. He fucked into her long and hard, his cock straining with each stroke. He pulled all the way out to the head and slid all the way in to the hilt.

She called out in indiscernible screams. Her attire was a mess of feathers in her hair, mismatched fabric on her body, and make-up smeared on her face. She was too dazed to remember what she was supposed to be because she'd been transformed, if only for a short while, into his willing slut.

He came hard and in long, sticky shots and filled her pussy up. The creamy goo oozed out around his prick when she got too full to contain it. Her inner walls spasmed harshly and in erratic patterns as she came undone. She came for him, with him, at his behest. One more wish fulfilled. She sprayed his thighs with her hot spurts of sticky clear cum and turned bright red from head to toe.

When it was over, they sank to the floor like balloons losing air. They rested on the ground with his face buried in her warm tits for a long while.

When they finally sat up and found some energy again they had a chance to look around. The place was an absolute circus. Both figuratively and in some cases literally. The music had all run together, girls in sexy band uniforms marched around the room. Once workers were now ventriloquists and models. Naked savages ran from one place to the next. More familiar characters continued to play out their acts and not an inch of the coffee shop was the way it had been when they'd entered.

GM reached out in rushed embarrassment and picked up her wand so it couldn't do anymore handiwork. “Oops,” she said sheepishly. “I guess we're gonna need to clean this stuff up.”

Brent mused this for a moment and grinned. “Maybe we can take some of it home with us?”

GM felt a fresh rush of desire run through her body and she pulled him in for another hard kiss and groped his perky young ass between her long manicured fingers. He was more than happy to meet her with the same passion.

Yeah, she was going to stick with this one a little bit longer.


End file.
